You Want This
"You Want This" is the seventh single from Janet Jackson's 1993 album, Janet. Released on August 11, 1994, the track was written and produced by Jackson, Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis. The single version, also used in the music video, features a rap from MC Lyte. Background Based on samples from Diana Ross & the Supremes' 1968 song "Love Child" and Kool & the Gang's 1973 song "Jungle Boogie", the song is about Jackson being told by her girls that a guy is watching and wanting her. Jackson proclaims if the guy wants to be with her, he has to work for it. The single contains two B-sides, the Janet. track "New Agenda" and the then-unreleased "70's Love Groove", which also appears on 1995's Janet. Remixed. Chart performance The single peaked at number eight on the Billboard Hot 100 and number nine on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, and was moderately successful internationally, making it to the top twenty in the UK, Australia, and New Zealand. It is Jackson's least successful single in Germany to date, peaking at number ninety. Music video The video was directed by Keir McFarlane in August 1994. Loosely based on Russ Meyer's 1965 film Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!, it centers around Jackson and her friends encountering two men. Set at a motel on the desert and featuring car chases, it also contains a dance routine towards the end. Two versions of the video, one black-and-white and the other colorized, are available on the 1994 video compilation Janet. The colorized version is featured on the repackage of 2001's All for You as well as the 2004 DVD From Janet. to Damita Jo: The Videos. Track listings ;U.S. 12" promo single (SPRO-12696) # Disco Theory (No Rap) – 6:16 # E-Smoove's Underdub – 7:21 # E-Smoove's House Anthem – 9:48 # E-Smoove's House Dub – 6:32 ;U.S. 12" single (Y-38455) # Mafia & Fluxy Club Mix – 6:28 # Mafia & Fluxy Dancehall Mix – 4:31 # Spoiled Milk. Remix – 4:44 # Remix – 4:46 # "New Agenda" – 4:00 # "70's Love Groove" – 5:45 ;U.S. promo CD single (DPRO-12696) # E-Smoove's Anthem 7" – 4:24 # Smoove Soul 7" – 4:16 # E-Smoove's Anthem Dub – 6:32 # Disco Theory – 6:16 ;U.S. promo CD single (DPRO-14212) ;U.S. CD single (V25H-38455) # Remix – 4:46 # LP Edit – 4:15 # Mafia & Fluxy Dancehall Mix – 4:31 # Spoiled Milk. Remix – 4:44 # "New Agenda" – 4:00 # "70's Love Groove" – 5:45 ;U.S. cassette single (4Y-38466) # E-Smoove's House Anthem – 9:48 # Disco Theory (No Rap) – 6:16 # "70's Love Groove" – 5:45 # E-Smoove's Underdub – 7:21 # E-Smoove's Anthem Dub – 6:32 # Smoove Soul 12" – 6:20 ;UK 12" promo single (VSTXDJ 1519) # E-Smoove's House Anthem – 9:48 # E-Smoove's Anthem Dub – 6:32 # E-Smoove's Underdub – 7:21 # Funk Extravaganza – 7:42 # Smoove Soul 12" – 6:20 ;UK 12" single (VST 1519) # E-Smoove's House Anthem – 9:48 # E-Smoove's Anthem Dub – 6:32 # E-Smoove's Underdub – 7:21 # Disco Theory – 6:16 # Smoove Soul 7" – 4:16 ;UK CD 1 (VSCDT 1519) ;Australian CD single (8926692) # Remix – 4:46 # Smoove Soul 7" – 4:16 # Mafia & Fluxy Dancehall Mix – 4:31 # Spoiled Milk. Remix – 4:44 # Disco Theory – 6:16 # Funk Extravaganza – 7:42 # Smoove Soul 12" – 6:20 ;UK CD 2 (VSCDG/T1519) # LP Edit – 4:15 # Mafia & Fluxy Club Mix – 6:29 # "70's Love Groove" – 5:45 # "And on and On" – 4:49 ;Japanese 3" CD single (VJDP10235) # Remix – 4:46 # "New Agenda" – 4:00 Official remixes * Album version – 5:05 * LP edit – 4:15 * Remix featuring MC Lyte – 4:46 * Mafia & Fluxy Dancehall Remix – 4:31 * Mafia & Fluxy Club Mix – 6:28 * Disco Theory (No Rap) – 6:14 * Disco Theory – 6:14 * E-Smoove's Anthem 7" – 4:24 * E-Smoove's House Anthem – 9:43 * E Smoove's Anthem Dub – 6:32 * E-Smoove's Underdub – 7:21 * Smoove Soul 7" – 4:16 * Smoove Soul 12" – 6:20 * Funk Extravaganza – 7:42 * Spoiled Milk. Remix – 4:44 Charts ;"You Want This" Certifications ;"70's Love Groove" *1 "You Want This"/"70's Love Groove"